Structural studies of proteins from human immunodeficiency virus type 1 (HIV-1) have been essential in the development of anti-retroviral drugs. Structure-based drug development has been most intense for reverse transcriptase inhibitors and protease inhibitors, the two classes of HIV-1 drugs in clinical use. It would also be useful to be able to carry out structure-based drug development against HIV entry.